


Headline 〜Luv In the Tabloids Mix〜

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See? This is the kind of thing you miss when you’re over there in Japan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headline 〜Luv In the Tabloids Mix〜

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94952) by xiahtic. 



> my first remix! this is a remix of [untitled](http://douushite.livejournal.com/7407.html#cutid4) by [xiahtic](http://xiahtic.livejournal.com) for [remixredux09](http://community.livejournal.com/remixredux09) (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/remixredux09/53539.html)), beta'd by the ever awesome kenaressa.

Everyone's sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner when Jaejoong's Korean phone goes off with a text from Hyunjoong that just says _woohoo! you heartbreaker, you_ and a few very suggestive emoticons. Ten minutes later Jaejoong's second Japanese phone goes off (a text from Keita consisting of twelve question marks and an exclamation point) at the same time Junsu's does (a text from Junho reading _WHAT!?!_ ). Before either of them have time to reply or Yunho can say anything about how long a day it's already been and can you _please_ wait just twenty minutes to finish eating before you worry about your phones, Changmin's pocket starts playing 'Replay'. He flips it open to hear Minho spazzing at him from a few hundred miles away and goes pale after a few short seconds.

"Um, Minho," he pauses and hits the speaker phone button before setting his cell on the table in front of his plate. "Can you say that one more time, a little slower."

Minho's voice is a little tinny when it comes out of the small speakers but everyone's confused enough about the mass texting that they've all shut up enough to listen.

"Yeah, so, like I was say— wait, this sounds funny, did you just put me on speaker?"

"Yes, yes, now keep talking."

With an exasperated sigh, Minho continues. "You're acting like you haven't heard about it yet. Anyways. One of the newspapers had an article about you guys, Jaejoong-hyung and Yunho-hyung to be exact, saying they were dating or something and they had these pictures that looked pretty photoshopped to me but either way, it exploded all over the fan boards. See? This is the kind of thing you miss when you're over there in Japan."

By the time he's finished, Junsu's jaw is nearly on the table and Yoochun's eyes are the size of the plates their dinner's on. Yunho's actually blushing and Jaejoong looks like he's about to murder someone.

"Thanks, Minho," Yunho says as he reaches across the table, cutting off Minho's cries of "Thanks?! That's it?! So is it tr—" when he flips Changmin's phone shut.

"So..."

"How did you two get caught?" demands Junsu while Changmin runs to get his laptop off the couch, opening it up as he walks back into the kitchen. Jaejoong glares at Yunho and then at Yoochun when he starts to snicker. Everyone can tell exactly when Changmin finds the article; the little "Oh" he lets out is followed by a gulp and Yoochun leaning over his shoulder.

" _That's_ not photoshopped." Yoochun gives a low whistle.

"How do you know it's not?"

"'Cause I walked in on them probably two minutes after the picture was taken."

This time Changmin's "Oh" sounds suspiciously disappointed.

"Okay then, damage control." There's a pause as Jaejoong sits down next to Yunho and leans his head on his shoulder.

Ever helpful, Junsu pipes up. "Curtains?"

〜

By the next day, as expected, the news has spread to all of the usual outlets. Thanks to Yunho, they've got a game plan for the interviews they have if it gets brought up. Five minutes into the first appearance of the morning, Jaejoong's lack of a brain to mouth filter has thoroughly screwed up any semblance of said plan. Oddly enough, it's Yoochun that actually manages to think fast enough to fix things, slinging an arm around Junsu's shoulder and leaning in close while laughing.

"I don't get what's so special about the two of them. Obviously if any of us are going to be dating it's going to be me and Jun-chan here."

Junsu slaps at his hand, grinning as Yoochun makes a pained face and clings to Changmin instead who's bent over double giggling. Yunho shakes his head and gives the interviewer a shrug and smile that clearly says, "What can you do?"

Later, they each take a turn teaching Jaejoong how to stay quiet in much more pleasant ways.

〜

Evening brings with it another collective panic attack when Jaejoong reluctantly mentions he's lost one of his phones, the one he happens to use the most and by the way, did he mention those pictures he took after he woke up in the hotel they stayed at in Bangkok to find a completely naked Yoochun curled up around Changmin who was sprawled on top of a mostly naked Yunho because yeah, those were on there. Junsu just wants to know why he wasn't there, at least, until Jaejoong offers to console him. In the process, they find Jaejoong's phone wedged under the clothes Yoochun left there the night before.

Yunho wonders for the thousandth time why he offered to be leader.

〜

The thing about the Korean entertainment industry is that unless there's fuel to back the fire, drama doesn't tend to last very long and within two weeks the images are 'proved' to be photoshopped and life goes back to as normal as it can be for everyone involved.

Well, mostly everyone.

One building over, in an apartment more or less level with that of TVXQ's, an argument is going on.

"Seriously, Heechul, how are you supposed to get blackmail material when you lose it and it ends up in the hands of the media? Seriously."

"Says the one that has yet to actually get any blackmailable _anything_. Pssht."

"I can't help it if my favourite idiot is the one who knows how to not get caught. I'm so proud of him~"

"Idiot is right."

"Hey! I'm the only one that gets to call Junsu an idiot."

"Ow! Watch where you're punching!"

"Not to mention, if anyone's an idiot, it's you."

"Don't _even_ start to blame me. How was I supposed to know my sister would borrow my camera without asking and then end up losing the memory card."

"Uh huh, right. Now we don't even have all the pictures ourselves."

"At least I didn't leave it sitting out in the middle of the dorm where anyone could just pick it up like you did with yours."

"I remembered it! They would have just laughed at them anyways. Except maybe leader if he was feeling leader-y for once. Then maybe. I still say it's all your fault."

"Aish. Hyukkie, shut up and go back to taking pictures."

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/13236.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/7701.html)  
> 


End file.
